Board 8's Top 100 Music Artists/Bands Project
The Board 8's Top 100 Music Artists/Bands Project is a project made by Maplejet 8 to show which bands are popular on board 8. Voting took place in November and the bands/artists are currently being revealed in December. Voting Format PHASE 1 consisted of people posting their top 10-15 bands/artists. They were given points based on their placement and the amount of bands posted (1st place would take in 10 pts, 2nd place 9 pts, 3rd place 8 pts, etc...for a list that had 10 artists while first place took in 15 pts, 2nd place 14 pts, etc...for lists that had 15 artists). The band listed in 1st place on their list received 5 bonus points while 2nd place received 2 bonus points. PHASE 2 was by genres (Pop, Rock/Alternative, Metal, Punk/Ska, Hip-Hop/Rap, Jazz/Funk, Soul, R&B, Folk, Classical/Orchestra, Electronic/Techno, and Other). Users listed up to 4 bands/artists in each genre (doing at least 3 genres, though not necessarily filling them up entirely). Bands were given 8, 6, 4, and 2 pts based on placement in each genre. PHASE 3 was by time periods (Before 1960s, 1960s, 1970s, 1980s, 1990s, and 2000s). Users once again listed up to 4 bands/artists in each time period with scoring exactly the same as in phase 2. Early Disputes There were a few issues early with voting. Phase 1 consisted of a group of users posting identical lists to the list for icon ownz all. Most of those lists were thrown out with a few users switching their lists to avoid disqualifications. Also, genre choices were disputed. Originally, the genres for the project included Rock/Alternative, Metal, Pop, Rap/Hip-Hop, Electronic, and ohter, but was increased to allow diversity. However, it's most likely believed that the Rock/Alternative group needed to be chopped down a little as many bands suffered SFF during phase 2. Writeups Most of the writeups were done by me with others contributing. This was so that we could hear from fans themselves on why they enjoy the bands. So far, contributors include: the icon ownz all - Tom Waits, Fiery Furnaces SF_Clowns - Robbie Williams, Stabbing Westward, Third Eye Blind DOEY9992 - Genesis, Coheed and Cambria, Yes Cokes - The Arcade Fire, Beck Angsty Lou - Foo Fighters, Ben Folds neonreaper - Faith No More CycloReaper - Blink 182 Strife - Black Sabbath guilty sparks - Rush RayDyn - Dropkick Murphys, The Clash GanonNess - The Offspring Not_1 - Meat Loaf Shadulin - Sonata Arctica igordebraga - The Beatles, Guns N' Roses, Nirvana SteinerShocker - Machinae Supremacy KleenexTissue - Nobuo Uematsu Disputes During the Reveal As the bands were being revealed, one band "Machinae Supremacy" was not included originally. The tally was written on an excel file and for some odd reason, they weren't included. During the reveal in the #41-#50, the mistake was determined and MS was re-added and placed in the #41-#50. ANother dispute showed a mispelling on the band for a few lists, and once this was fixed, MS went up and broke #35-#40. Liquid Tension Experiment was moved to #101 and still honored as it was already revealed and was not fair to ommit them. Current List # - Queen # - Pink Floyd # - Iron Maiden # - The Beatles # - Led Zeppelin # - Dream Theater # - Metallica # - Frank Zappa / The Mothers of Invention # - Red Hot Chili Peppers # - Guns N' Roses # - Radiohead # - Nine Inch Nails # - Megadeth # - Nirvana # - Weird Al Yankovic # - The Mars Volta # - Jimi Hendrix / Jimi Hendrix Experience # - Foo Fighters # - DragonForce # - Tool # - Black Sabbath # - Bob Dylan # - Daft Punk # - Sigur Ros # - Alice In Chains # - The Clash # - U2 # - Ben Folds / Ben Folds Five # - Rush # - Barenaked Ladies # - Nobuo Uematsu # - Green Day # - The Offspring # - Sonata Arctica # - Beck # - Machinae Supremacy # - King Crimson # - Johnny Cash # - Reel Big Fish # - Blackalicious # - Michael Jackson # - Blind Guardian # - Soundgarden # - Linkin Park # - Yes # - Judas Priest # - The Arcade Fire # - Aerosmith # - Lacuna Coil # - The Velvet Underground # - Pearl Jam # - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart # - Muse # - Tom Waits # - The Who # - Opeth # - Godspeed You! Black Emperor # - MF DOOM # - AC/DC # - Robbie Williams # - The Smashing Pumpkins # - Eminem # - Clutch # - Sufjan Stevens # - Elvis Presley # - Tenacious D # - Gorillaz # - Meat Loaf # - Dropkick Murphys # - Kamelot # - Faith No More # - Goo Goo Dolls # - Steve Vai # - At the Drive-In # - David Bowie # - Ted Leo & The Pharmacists # - The Cure # - Blink 182 # - The Ramones # - Coheed and Cambria # - Jethro Tull (TIED WITH RATM) # - Rage Against the Machine (TIED WITH JETHRO) # - A Perfect Circle # - Rammstein # - Incubus # - Dave Matthews Band # - Bad Religion # - Third Eye Blind # - Weezer # - Genesis # - R.E.M. # - Stabbing Westward # - The Black Mages # - Deep Purple # - Fiery Furnaces # - The Doors # - The Rolling Stones # - Blue Öyster Cult # - JUDY AND MARY # - Symphony X # - Liquid Tension Experiment Wild Cards (Bands/Artists with 3 or more appearances on phase 1 lists who missed the cut) SNUBBED FROM THE LIST (was on at least 3 or more phase 1 lists, but missed the cut) Aesop Rock Anthrax Aphex Twin Captain Beefheart Coldplay Creedance Clearwater Revival (CCR) Death Deftones Destroyer DIO Disturbed Emerson, Lake & Plamer Franz Ferdinand Goldfinger Interpol Jack Johnson Jimmy Eat World Lynyrd Skynrd Modest Mouse Our Lady Peace Phil Collins Queens of the Stone Age Queensrÿche Relient K Rhapsody/Rhapsody of Fire Sting Stone Temple Pilots Stratovarius *RKOs ExTha for not contributing* System of a Down *RKOs ExTha again for not contributing* The Beach Boys The Eagles The Killers The New Pornographers The White Stripes They Might Be Giants Van Halen See Also http://www.freewebs.com/board8top100bandsandartists1/ Category:Board Projects